


In The Lockers

by sannanomad



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:58:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sannanomad/pseuds/sannanomad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wowwowow all i write is smut; kise and aomine get it on in the locker room</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Lockers

No matter how he racked his brain, Kise couldn’t come up with a plausible reason as to how he ended up in this situation; his back currently pressed up against the cold metal of the lockers behind him, and Aomine in front of him, trapping him against them. Not that he could exactly complain about it, the firm press of Aomine’s knee between his legs was providing an oh so delicious pressure, and he briefly considering rocking against it, that is until he felt Aomine’s warm breath against his ear, and a quiet whine left his mouth.

“Ah, Kise,” Aomine murmured, running his hands up and down the model’s body slowly, teasingly, “You’re not planning on running away this time, are you?” he placed a hand on Kise’s hip, holding him in place while the blonde pouted in response,

“Aominecchi is so mean, you know how I feel about doing things like this in public!” he whined, and Aomine contemplated on that thought for a moment. Maybe he did have a bit of a point; indulging in such inappropriate behavior in the locker room of all places wasn’t the brightest idea. The last time he jumped Kise like this the blonde had nearly shrieked and ran away; only to scold him later that night on the ‘right’ and ‘wrong’ places to initiate that sort of act. Aomine couldn’t help himself though, the premise of being out in public, the thought that someone could walk in on them at any time, it was a thrilling idea that caused a familiar stirring in his body, and he wasn’t going to let Kise get away this time.

“You’re right, I am mean.” The tanned man traced Kise’s ear with his tongue slowly, causing the blonde to gasp lightly and clutch at the dark t-shirt Aomine was wearing. “Because this time I’m not letting you run away.” Before Kise could protest, the Touhou ace spun him around, effectively pressing the model face first against the lockers. Kise’s hands instinctively slammed against the metal in a rush, causing an echo to sound through the room.

“Aominecchi!” Kise huffed, struggling to move back, to the side, anywhere, but Aomine’s strong frame was pressed up against him, pinning him against the lockers. Kise would have been lying, however, if he said he wasn’t a bit aroused right now. Aomine’s take-charge and sometimes rough manner is part of what he found so attractive about him, but he had principles! This was a public setting, they couldn’t do that here, he thought to himself as he felt Aomine’s growing erection pressing against his lower back.

“Quit whining already, it’s so unattractive,” Aomine grumbled against Kise’s shoulder, shifting slightly so that he erection now rested against the blonde’s ass. The action caused a hitch in Kise’s breath, and without thinking he faintly grinded back against it. This response did not go unnoticed by the tanned man, who smirked widely, “See? You want it just as bad as I do.”

Kise pouted again, despite knowing Aomine couldn’t see his face in the position they were in. “But I told you, I don’t want to do it in a publ—” Aomine suddenly grabbed the blonde’s hips with both his hands and grinded fully against him, eliciting a quiet moan from his partner.

“Tell you what, pretty boy. If you don’t like this, we will never do it again. But you have to give it a shot. For me, yeah?” he rocked against Kise slowly, effectively draining the model’s willpower. He knew it too, from the way Kise started to pant lightly and press back against him. The only answer he got was an exasperated sigh and a nod of the head, telling him he could carry on. Oh, how he did.

Kise felt his basketball shorts being tugged down, and almost laughed at how impatient Aomine always was when it came to this sort of thing. Whatever laughter he had died in his throat the next second however, his shorts were now pooled around his ankles and a warm hand was slowly stroking his erection, coaxing quiet moans from him. Aomine shivered in anticipation, digging frantically into his back pocket with his free hand for a little something he had brought for the occasion. He grasped the small bottle of lubrication and brought it up to his mouth, popping the lid off with the use of his teeth. As much as he wanted to tease Kise, make him writhe and beg for this, given the situation they were in someone could indeed walk in on them. As thrilling as the concept was, it was better in theory. They couldn’t waste any time.

Meanwhile, Aomine’s hand stroked up and down Kise’s cock, his thumb rubbing over the tip and smearing pre-cum over it, making the blonde pant harder, his hips rocking into the tanned hand. He wanted it faster, harder, he wanted more. A whine rumbled in this throat as he grinded back against Aomine against, turning his head to the side and looking back at his partner, his usually bright expression now dazed and flustered,

“Aominecchi, don’t make me wait, please~” he moaned when he felt Aomine’s hand speed up it’s pace, stroking him mercilessly. He knew that Aomine couldn’t resist when he used such talk, enticing him to give him what he wanted. The said man nodded briskly, his cool composure from earlier quickly slipping. He pulled his hand away from Kise’s cock, earning a quiet whimper of disapproval; however Aomine needed that hand for something else now. He dripped the cool substance from the small bottle onto his fingers, reaching down to Kise’s entrance.

“A-Ah, Aominecchi—” the blonde gasped, feeling one of Aomine’s fingers trace his entrance slowly, before pressing inside. He groaned, clawing at the cold metal of the lockers, needing to grasp at something as he felt the intruding finger slide deeper. Aomine gritted his teeth, the tightness and heat around his finger was wonderful, and it took all of his willpower to not tear his hand away and shove his cock inside. He would be patient, although he didn’t know how much more of that patience he had left, as he watched the blonde in front of him whimper and writhe against his hand. His cock throbbed in his pants; he needed to move this along.

“I’m gonna keep going, alright?” he mumbled roughly, pressing a second lubricated finger slowly inside Kise, who hissed in discomfort in response. It always hurt a bit at first, but he kept telling himself it would get better. It always got better. The model let his forehead rest against the hard surface of the lockers in front of him, groaning softly as the fingers slid in and out of him, stretching him, preparing him. It was when the slid a bit deeper, however, that Kise let out a small cry, pressing back against Aomine’s hand with force. His legs shook as pleasure surged through his body,

“A-Aomine, please…I need it. I can take it now, please!” the blonde moaned out, rocking his hips, seeking deeper penetration. Aomine’s cock twitched at Kise’s exclamation, and thought to himself that the man in front of him was prepared enough. He withdrew his fingers slowly, pulling his own shorts down now, his hard cock almost springing upward, pre-cum already forming at the tip. He groaned as he slid cool lubrication up and down his erection, coating it well. A second later he aligned himself at Kise’s entrance, wasting no time as he slowly pushed inside.

Kise whined and bit his lip; the initial penetration of Aomine’s cock always stretched him uncomfortably. He resisted the urge to pull away, but rather focusing on his breathing and relaxing his muscles. Aomine always told him not to be tense, but it was easier said than done when he felt that hard length pulsing and pushing its way inside. Aomine rested his head against Kise’s shoulder, panting and gritting his teeth. Kise was so damn tight. Every part of him screamed out with the desire to pound into that tight heat relentlessly, but he held back. It was when he was fully sheathed inside that Kise began bumping back against him, letting out quiet moans of appreciation.

“Ngh— Aominecchi, you can move now, I want it,” he nearly purred, causing Aomine to roughly grab his thin hips and pull out slightly, only shove back in again. Kise moaned out and braced his forearms against the lockers; he hadn’t expected it that rough.

“Idiot, don’t…haah—tempt me like that.” He nearly growled, started a slow pace, slipping in and out of Kise, the said blonde groaning back at him, all coherent thoughts having flown out the window. Aomine wanted start slow and build up the pleasure like he usually did, but they didn’t have that kind of time on their hands. Besides, there was something about the way Kise was moaning and whimpering, the way he was rocking his hips back against Aomine’s at every thrust, that made the tanned man want to fuck him in his earnest. He picked up the pace, his strong hands still holding Kise’s hips firmly as he thrust into him with a much faster rhythm than before.

“Ahhn, Aomine…cchi, I’m already so close!” Kise breathed out, feeling Aomine’s hot breath against the side of his neck. Aomine’s name fell from Kise’s lips like a mantra, the said man groaning approvingly and biting down on the blonde’s clothed shoulder, now fucking him even harder. He loved when Kise said his name during sex, it sent shivers down his spine.

“You gonna come for me, Kise?” he whispered roughly, enjoying the long, drawn out moan it got him. “Good, because I’m close too…” he reached down and took a hold of Kise’s throbbing cock, and reaction he got from the blonde was lovely.

Kise cried out at the added stimulation, his back arching slightly, causing Aomine to slide even deeper and brush up against the spot that had Kise’s vision almost blurring. His jaw dropped as he cried out again; tensing up considerably as the hand on his cock stroked him at a rapid pace. He was at his limit.

“A-Aomine! Ngh, I’m haah, c-coming, I’m coming!” he moaned out, his body shaking ever so faintly as he found his release, thick ropes of cum spurting out and near splashing against the lockers. Aomine groaned loudly, the tightening of Kise’s body when he came around his length always took him by surprise. He thrust inside of the model a few more times, his breath coming out in rough, hard pants.

“K-Kise, I’m gonna—fuck!” he cursed as he shoved his cock inside of Kise as deeply as he could manage, releasing inside of the blonde with a long, deep moan. Kise shivered as he felt the hot release of his partner inside, whimpering as he felt Aomine’s cock still pulsing inside of him.

Maybe doing these kinds of things in public wasn’t all that bad. Kise would be damned if he ever admitted that to Aomine though. He wasn’t going to win this time… or so he kept telling himself.

**Author's Note:**

> literally all i write is smut hA but aokise is my otp so whatever fight me ;; 
> 
> i hope you liked it though aaaah pointless smut


End file.
